Power Rangers: Ninja Force
by DragonKing19
Summary: When evil Ninja Demons escape a scroll it is up to the Chosen Ones to defeat the Evil Ninja Demons as the new Power Rangers Ninja Force


Power Rangers Ninja Force

The Story Of The Ninja Force

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL!**

**THIS IS A POWER RANGERS FIC!**

**THIS IS CALLED POWER RANGERS NINJA FORCE!**

**THERE WILL BE 59 EPISODES!**

**THERE WILL BE 9 RANGERS!**

**HERE ARE THE COLORS AND GENDERS:**

**Red: Red**

**Blue: Female**

**Yellow: Male**

**Crimson: Female**

**Navy: Male**

**Purple: Male**

**Gold: Male**

**Silver: Female**

**White: Male**

**THIS WILL BE A GREAT FIC!**

**IT WILL HAVE NINJAS AND GREAT ZORDS!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE STORY OF THE NINJA FORCE:**

* * *

><p>We go to a Mysterious Ninja School that looks that the Wind Ninja Acadamy and see a bunch of Ninjas training.<p>

"Deep in the forest, a secret ninja academy is training some brave warriors." said the narrator.

We see the Ninjas training.

"It is a place that trains our future protectors of the world." The Narrator said

One ninja was carrying some scrolls.

"This academy has ancient scrolls that foretell of three warriors that will be chosen above the others to become the best ninjas ever and defeat some demon ninjas that Rome the lands." said the narrator.

We now see a Tengu in a Red Ninja Outfit and he smiled.

"The Acadamy is led by a Tengu called Shinobi and he trains the future protectors." The narrator said.

We see three Color Ninjas training.

Some are in Red Ninja Outfits with Ninja Swords

Some are in Blue Ninja Outfits with Ninja Swords

Some are in Yellow Ninja Outfits with Ninja Swords

A Red Male ninja carrying the scrolls approached Shinobi and gave him the scrolls.

"He is also the protector of the scrolls and all its secrets." The narrator said. "All was going great until one day."

"SHINOBI!" A evil voice shouted.

Shinobi and the Ninjas turned and saw who shouted.

At the Ninja Gate was a figure that had the appearance of General Scorch but the face of Goldar and he was armed with a Golden Dragon Headed Staff.

"I've heard so much about you. Come and face me." said the evil ninja.

Shinobi was confused.

"Who are you villain?" Shinobi asked.

The evil Ninja smirked.

"I am Master Zargon and I plan to rule this world with a iron fist and with my evil Ninja army." The Evil Ninja now known as Master Zargon said.

Everyone was confused.

"What Army?" A Male Red Ninja asked.

"This army." Master Zargon said.

Soon Shadow Ninjas appeared and Foot Minions appeared.

The Foot Minions had bodies of Kelzaks but Heads and Wings of Batlings and are armed with two Black Skull Headed Sais.

"I just had to open my mouth." said the same red male ninja.

Master Zargon smirked.

"Bring me Evil Music." He ordered.

Some of his foot minions pulled out some instruments like flutes, clarinets, recorders, etc before playing the Super Mario Bros. theme.

Master Zargon blasted them.

"Not that." He said.

They soon played the Lord Zedd's Theme.

"Better." He said. "NOW ATTACK!"

Soon the shadow villains and the foot minions started to attack.

Some of the foot minions and the Red Ninjas and the Red Ninja slashed the Bat Ninjas and they fell and exploded.

Some of the foot minions and the Blue Ninjas and the Blue Ninja slashed the Bat Ninjas and they fell and exploded.

Some of the foot minions and the Yellow Ninjas and the Yellow Ninja slashed the Bat Ninjas and they fell and exploded.

With Master Zargon and Shinobi they were battling and Master Zargon dropped his staff and pulled out a Dragon Headed jewel-encrusted sword.

"Your going down you bird." Zargon said and shot energy beams at the Tengu Ninja.

But Shinobi dodged them and took his wines Ninja Sword out and he slashed Master Zargon.

"AHHHHHH!" The evil Ninja Shouted

Shinobi smirked.

"Now you are through." He said and kicked him knocking him to his Shadow Minions.

Master Zargon is shocked.

"This can't be." He said.

Shinobi smiled as his Ninjas came behind him.

"It is." Shinobi said and pulled out a Black Scroll "And now I will seal you and your minions in this scroll but there is a proficy."

Shinobi pulled a White Scroll out and read it.

"Milk, eggs, bacon, flour-Hey, this is my shopping list!" yelled Shinobi and pulled out another white scroll. "Better. Anyway it for tells three Ninjas who will defeat the evil for good and bring piece to all."

Master Zargon is shocked.

"No." He said worried.

Shinobi then pulled out the same black scroll and opened it.

"Now to seal you and your evil." He said.

Soon the scroll glowed and blasted the villains.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The evil Ninjas shouted and got sucked in the scroll.

Soon the glowing stopped and pictures of the villains are in there.

Shinobi smiled and closed the scroll.

"We have won." He said.

The Ninjas cheered that they have defeated the evil Demon Ninjas.

But Shinobi is sad.

"But I fear he will be back. We must put this and all our schools in a hidden place so that they can never be found." Shinobi said.

The Ninjas nodded.

"Grab the scrolls and scolls them all over the world. We must make sure no evil being get their hands on them again." Shinobi said.

"RIGHT!" The Ninjas shouted and went in the castle.

"For the profecy states that he will be defeated by three brave warriors." said Shinobi.

Soon all the Ninjas came out with the scrolls and went running to different locations with the Scrolls.

The Tengu sighed.

"Lets hope this evil does not get free soon." He said and went in the Castle.

"The ninjas hid the scrolls in different places all over the world and hid all their schools in hidden places so that no one can find them." said the narrator.

We then see Shinobi using his ninja moves to make the Ninja school float above the clouds.

"Shinobi used his powers to put the main school above the clouds to keep it safe." said the narrator.

Shinobi walked into a bedroom and laid down on the bed before falling asleep.

"He then placed himself in an enternal sleep in the event should evil return to harm the world." said the narrator.

We then go to the ground and the Ninjas bowing.

"The ninjas kept the world safe from evil, but Zargon hadn't return for many years. It seemed like Shinobi's ninja's were no longer needed." said the narrator.

We now see the Ninjas relaxing and making families their own and training them.

"But they trained their own kids in the event should Zargon ever return." said the narrator.

The place where the original school was shown and a modern city was built.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
